objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Super Object Allstars!
Contest 1 Announcer: Hello, and welcome to SOA. MCA and I will host this, and we will introduce the challengers. Woody: Eh... Leafy: It's so nice being on a competition again. Teardrop: ... Pin: This time I will win the prize for sure. Book: I swear, if you call me well-read one more time... Gelatin: Yeah, well, hi. Donut: I need to have the prize! Yellow Face: I CAN WIN FOR JUST 589740687540698740587604867059487 DOLLARS! Banana: Can all of you shut up? Fat Alien does his face loop. Wheel: I don't want to get eliminated again XC Key: I will have my revenge on Blue Planet! Crayon: Yeah, well, I will definitely, like, win the prize. And I'm a girl, you BOZOS! Just have to text Melony this thing. Fly Swat: Thanks for letting me in. Casey: Is this Alien Attack? Picture: ... Baseball: A competition with new people. Wow! Marshmallow: Hi! Nickel: I won't be called Nick-Le this time :D Knife: I will win this easily! Fan: A competition made by a fellow fan! This is a dream come true! Announcer: Only I and MCA break the 4th wall. Cheesy: I guess, there is also four him! *kneeslap* Tissues: Um, thank yoiu four gettuing me uin this. Test Tube: I have a 1/44 chance of winning, which is probably stating the obvious. Hot Dog: I made it in here. YES! Pinecone: lolololololol Popsicley: I have a pretty big chance of winning if I ally with people! Shieldy: Thankyouthankyou! Tune: WoW. ThIs Is PrEtTy CoOl. AnD i GoT nEw HeAdPhOnEs! Toast: You square rectangle can fly :D Cupcake: Yay, I made it :D Notebook: I drew a picture of me winning! Button: x-x Announcer: We have to revive him with the Button Recovery Center. Button is revived. Button: I don't want to lose like last time XC Remote: Why are there 2 other jerks? I'm the only jerk allowed here! Disco Ball: eeeeeee. Announcer: Kill him, and then revive him. Disco Ball is revived. Disco Ball: Yay, I have my legs back! Balloon: Is this show pop-free? USB: Want to be best buddies speaker cube? Announcer: K. USB: Yay! Mii U: Nobody to cream? This is boring. Rocket: ... Rubik's Cube: Analyzing your structure, you were made in 2010, and made of Yoyle Metal. Announcer: Wow. That is correct. Nail: Whoever beats me up will get a pretty sharp surprise :D Jet Engine: ... Announcer: That's 4 silent types. At least we have 2 more objects to go. Basketball: My bro Baseball is here :D Hammer: Hi Nail! Announcer: I pick the teams. Team Athletic is Pin, Hot Dog, Hammer, Nail, Shieldy, Mii U, Remote, Donut, Knife, Baseball, and Basketball. Team Smart is Book, Marshmallow, Fat Alien, Leafy, Fan, Test Tube, Rubik's Cube, Notebook, Disco Ball, Balloon, and Tune. Team Random is Toast, Pinecone, Woody, Yellow Face, Key, Casey, Cheesy, Tissues, Best Buddy, Button, and Nickel. Team Something is Gelatin, Banana, Wheel, Crayon, Fly Swat, Teardrop, Picture, Popsicley, Cupcake, Rocket, and Jet Engine. The 1st one described for each team are the team captains. Pin: I am a heroic leader! Book: Yeah! Toast: Are captains edible? Gelatin: Why did you ask that Toast. WHY DID YOU ASK THAT! Announcer: The challenge is to hit your target. Armless are XQZ'ed, so Baseball, Baskeball, Disco Ball, Pinecone, Yellow Face, Key, Best Buddy, Button, Nickel, Cupcake, Rocket, and Jet Engine are not going to participate in this challenge, so Team Random needs to step it up in this challenge. Toast: Team, we need to get a flying member to get up there! Nickel: Yeah. but who do we get? There is nobody there we can use. Toast: We use ourselves! Toast throws everyone to the target, but they miss. Rubik's Cube & Test Tube: Calculating the trajectory at 65 degrees with no wind will cause an even 1/7 chance we will hit the target. Notebook: Stop drawing on me. Popsicley: Cupcake and Fly Swat, want to form an alliance? Fly Swat: Would help me a lot. Cupcake: Sure! Pin: Why don't we catapult Hammer into Nail, so she goes flying and hits the target! Donut: We don't want to hear your ideas. Marshy: I need a Wal-Mart membership card! YF: YOU CAN BUY ONE FOR 1 CENT FROM ME, YF! Marshy: I have Nickel, can I buy 5? Nickel: I'm from the other team. YF: YOU GET 6! Marshy buys 6 Wal-Mart membership cards, and she buys a cannon, with 3 cannonballs. Marshy: Guys, let's fire this cannon I got from Wal-Mart! Test Tube: Statistically, Target has more things, but O.K. It hits Team Random's target. Announcer: Team Random gets into the prize ceremony. Toast: Yay! Notebook: Marshy, why did you do that? Marshy: Sorry! Marshy uses the cannon, but it hits Team Athletic's target. Baseball: Yes! We're safe! Marshy: Third time's the charm... The cannon hits their target. Announcer: Team Smart and Team Athletic are safe, which means Team Something is up for elimination. Banana: That's what we get for doing the worst in the challenge! Gelatin: Actually, Marshmallow hit the other team's targets. Banana: Oh. Contest 2 MCA: Time for Cake at Stake. CAKE AT STAKE! MCA: The person who recieved the prize is YF! YF: YAAAAAAAY! MCA: Spin the wheel to choose the prize. Steamrolled/Ruby's Brother/413 rubber balls/Triangle Version of GTTTATINT ^ YF: I GET STEAMROLLED? YF is now as flat as a disc. YF: WHYYYYYY?! WELL, YOU CAN BUY MY DEFLATTENER FOR- MCA: Shut up. Time for the elimination. All of you got 0 votes except Gelatin, Banana, and Rocket. Gelatin, you're safe, and you get a ninja star! Gelatin gets sliced in half. MCA: Now someone who got eliminated 1st in their respective show will be eliminated here 1st, too. The person safe is... Rocket. Banana, you now go to the elimination dimension. Oh wait, this is a double elimination, and there will always be one, so yeah. So Rocket leaves too. Banana and Rocket are sent to the ED. Announcer: That Clumsy Tennis Ball gets to spin the contest wheel, since he won BFAH. TB: O.K. It lands on Disc Throw. Announcer: The challenge is to throw a disc. Whoever launches it the farthest for their team wins. And the representatives will be picked from me. TA uses Knife, TS has Leafy, TR has Woody, and TO has FS. GO. Woody: AAAH! Woody's only lands one foot. FS: Woop! It flies about 20 feet. Leafy: Blue Skiddoo, you can too! Leafy gets YF, and ends up in Yoyleland. She then throws YF, and she made it 2,762 miles. Knife: I can do this with a huge metal ball! The ball falls, and got -1 inch. MCA: Team Smart wins the prize, and Team Athletic loses. Contest 3 Remote: Hey guys, look! I have Nail! Picture does Pen's derp face. Tune: What. Nail: Put me down. Leafy: You know that's not nice Remote, holding someone like that. Remote: Shut up! Leafy: :| Remote throws Nail, which breaks Disco Ball, pops Balloon, rips through Picture, stabs through Leafy, and clogs Jet Engine. Cupcake then facefoots (geddit? she has no arms). Tune: Wow, that was sick in both meanings. MCA: You know what's also sick. Elimination. CAKE AT STAKE! MCA: So the person who got the prize is- wait, i have to revive DISCOBALLANDBALLOONANDPICTUREANDLEAFYANDJETENGINE. TV from OU, can you do the prize and elimination votes? TV: Sure. Leafy got the prize with a whopping 5 votes. Leafy: Thank you. Crayon: How did you, like, get revived? Leafy: The MHPRC. TV: Choose the prize. Arm Loss/Eliminate a contestant of your choice/Play Monopoly with Die as the die/Concrete Giraffe ^ Leafy: I say Remote. He did kill 5 people, one of them being me, so I'm helping JE, DB, Balloon, and Picture survive. Remote: Come on! I have a cool voice! TV: That's what Phone said. Remote is sent to the ED. TV: Time for the elimination. The eliminated contestants were the only ones who got votes. Looks like... Mii U and Baseball are gone from the competition. Everyone gets a spike. Mii U: Come on! I didn't get to do anything. Baseball: At least I had lots of screentime in II2. :D Mii U and Baseball are sent to the ED. MCA: I'm back, and I saw who was eliminated. It was too harsh to eliminate 3 contestants, so Suitcase joins, as someone named NLG, who looks like a Golden Pen, suggested she came. Suitcase: Yay! Announcer: I will switch the teams, so the alliance isn't broken, so Key and Suitcase switch teams. Nail: Hi Key! Key: Hi! Suitcase: Hey Nickel! Nickel: Hey, Baseball got eliminated, so yeah, but your with me :D Announcer: Time to choose the contest. TB spins the wheel, and it lands on CREATE A CHEESE ORB RECOVERY CENTER. Announcer: That wasn't supposed to be there, it was in my chores, but you all can do it for me. So revive the Cheese Orb, since I killed him way back in episode 24 of BFDI. Start. Toast: I have a potato! Suitcase: That's not a recovery center! Nickel: We're the only sane ones in this team, so that's good. Pin: Guys, we need to win this challenge. How about we steal the one Team Smart is building! Basketball: Reasonable enough. Test Tube: We need some plutonium for our machine, we will go and find it. Balloon and Fan, keep a lookout. Pin pops Balloon after the other 9 TS members left. Fan: Hey, you killed Balloon! This is not what you do! Fan opens himself up, but the TA steal it regardless. Fan: Give it back! Knife: Nope! The TS members - Fan and Balloon come back. Notebook: Hey, it's gone! Test Tube breaks in surprise. Marshmallow: Fan, you spent too much time on your blog! Fan: Well, Pin popped Balloon Revived Balloon: If Notebook hadn't left us in charge, we would have been able to save it! Rubik's Cube: It's no-one's fault Everyone else: >:I Everyone on TS beats themselves up. Announcer: Time's up. TA got theirs, so they get immunity, and ironically, TS is up for elimination, since they have nothing. TR has a potato, which is one of the better recovery centers, and TS has Box. ''' Toast: Told you it would work, breifcase! Suitcase: That's not my name! Nickel: Calm down, guys. Contest 4 Book: What are we battling for, speaker thing? '''Announcer: I don't know, actually. Tune: Then how do we know what we win! MCA: Whatever, by the way, it's time for Cake at Stake. CAKE AT STAKE! MCA: For the prize, the one who got it was... Knife! Knife: Yes! MCA: Spin the wheel to choose the prize. A tower to heaven/Extra arms/Diego & Dora Doll/Bow Recovery Center Dora Doll: Me gusta los penes grandes! Diego Doll: Puedo caber dentro de los pechos grandes! Test Tube: That's contradictive. MCA: Now for the elimination, which was the same like last time. The prizes are your recovery centers. IN THE FACE. Everyone is safe except... Fat Alien and Balloon. Fat Alien: No! Balloon: Come on! I just pop a lot! Fan: And that's your problem! Fat Alien and Balloon are sent to the ED. Announcer: Time for the challenge. The challenge lands on GET TO THE CLOUD. Announcer: In this challenge, you must try to get to your team's cloud. Using yourselves. Fan cannot compete because he is a fan. Fan: Come on! Announcer: Go. Rocket blasts into the cloud, landing there. Gelatin: Yes! Announcer: Wow, that quick! Tune spits everyone into the cloud, and Team Athletic jumps there. Announcer: That was short. Anyways, pick who gets the prize. And how did Rocket get there. Rubik's Cube: Statisticaly speaking, someone must hav- Announcer: Shut up. ''' Contest 5 '''MCA: Time for Cake at Stake! CAKE AT STAKE! MCA: TD got the prize! Spin the wheel. Ability to talk/Dead Flower/Personal Speaker Box/Immunity and Win ^ TDA: ... Gelatin: Really. MCA: Now for teh elimination, and the prizes are teeth! And it was pretty obvious who was eliminated, who were... Toast and Tissues! Toast: Yay, I'm eliminated! Tissues: My condishawn is getting bad, gouys! Toast and Tissues go to the ED. Announcer: Time for the next challenge. You must choose someone to stand on your team pillars, and dodge attacks until you win. The 1st team K.O'd is up for elimination, and the one still standing will be up for prizes. Go. Pin: I say Shieldy, since he can deflect shots until he wins! Book: Who on our team should go. Silence. Notebook: You? Book: O.K! Nickel: Yellow Face, he's pretty useful. YF: YAAAAAY! Gelatin: JE can take hits, so him. Announcer: Go. Balls are thrown, and they dodge. JE kicks one to Shieldy. Shieldy: Nope! It deflects to inside JE, and he dies. Announcer: TSO are UFE. YF: Take this! YF spits a ball to Shieldy, and he deflects it, K.Oing YF. Shieldy: Now it's time for you to go, well-read! Book freezes Shieldy, and he falls. Announcer: So Team Smart gets the prize. Contest 6 MCA: The elimination was deleted due to budget cuts. Hammer: What?! MCA: Yeah, Marshmallow won the prize. You get the hand woven mittens. Marshmallow: Thanks? MCA: I see the sarcasm AND I CRY ACID. MCA cries acid, which melts Nickle, Suitcase, Nail, and Cheesy. Cheesy: You're pretty hydro-choleric today, huh, MCA? Get it? The melted contestants revive. MCA: Crayon, sorry to say, but you got eliminated. Again. Crayon: OMG, that's crazy! You can't eliminate me! MCA: Yes I can, with our octuple teleportation device. Crayon is sent to the ED. MCA: And Cupcake would have been eliminated too, but Gelatin's voice got destroyed, and Teardrop got one, so with no Team Captain, he's gone too. TD is the new team captain. Gelatin: ... Gelatin is sent to the ED. Picture makes a Popcorn sad face (O.O. 5. weird face), and Cupcake comes up. Cupcake: At least you aren't eliminated! Popsicley: Shush. You can't speak to members outside of your alliance. Cupcake: But- Popsicley shuts Cupcake up, and Cupcake does this ''face '''Announcer: The next challenge is to get through a level. You pick someone to go, and you each get unlimited tries. The team who takes the less tries wins. The team with the most is up for elimination. Go.' Knife: Key hasn't done anything, let's try him. Key: :D Rubik's Cube: Disco Ball may prove her worth here. USB: Can I go, best buddies? Nickle: If you stop calling us that, we will. USB: Yay! Picture: ... Cupcake: What? Popsicley: What did I say, Cupca- Picture vengefully kicks Popsicley to the team member stand. Popsicley: What?! Announcer: So TA has Key, TSM has DB, TF has Best Buddy, and TSO has Popsicley. You won't be doing that level from BFAH, however. You will be doing another endless tower, but you have to get the most points in this tower, and there are enemies and all that. GO. Key falls after a while. Announcer: 12600 dollars worth. DB falls. Announcer: 11500 dollars worth. TSM isn't getting the prize today. USB falls. Announcer: Wow, 51800. Good hoarding skills. TA isn't getting the prize, either. So will Popsicley break the record? Popsicley falls. Announcer: No, but TSO is safe with 23500 dollars. Contest 7 Casey: I wonder what Marshy tastes like? Casey eats Marshy. Casey: IT TASTES LIKE THE HEAVENS! Hammer: I have to eat Hot Dog, then! HD is eaten. Hammer: Beef Sirloin. Bleh. Button: Cheesy tasted like Massdam cheese, Popsicley was grape, and Cupcake was a strawberry frosting, with a cherry, and she was chocolate flavored! Picture: e.. Fly Swat: 1st, you killed my alliance, 2nd, did Picture talk? Cupcake: I guess? Leafy: You all came back! MCA: In time for elimination! Cake at Stake! MCA: The one who got the prize was... Suitcase! Suitcase: Yay! Anti-Slap Shield/THE NES GODZILLA CARTRIDGE/A Gun/Spiders ^ Suitcase: Can you slap me, Notebook? Notebook slaps Suitcase, but the shield activates, and the slap hits Notebook. Notebook: Ow! MCA: The eliminated contestants are... Leafy and Notebook! Notebook: Come on! I'm the writer's favorite OM character! The TDA kicks Notebook into ED. Leafy: Oh no! Leafy starts to turn into Evil Leafy. Disco Ball: Kill her! Before she infects us! MCA kicks Leafy to the ED. Disco Ball: That works too. Announcer: More than a quarter through this. So anyways, the challenge is to try and get as much BFDI and BFDIA contestants that didn't make it here into the TLC in a time limit. In the event of a tie, the time limit serves as a tie breaker. Go. You have 1 minute for each of your team. TA gets all of them in 26 seconds, TSO gets them in 15 seconds, TR in 21 seconds, and TSM in 17 seconds. Contest 8 Hammer: Hey Nail! Nail: Stop it Fat-Head! Hammer: O.K... Cheesy: He's a bit of a THORN in your side! *kneeslap* Key: I really want a snow cone! Hammer falls on Popsicley, breaking her, and Key gets some paper to make a snow cone. Fly Swat: You just ate our alliance member! Key: I just wanted a snow cone! Plus, I didn't kill her, Hammer did! Hammer: I'm just clumsy! Donut: Hey, HD, wanna form an alliance? We're both food you know. HD: Yeah, I don't know, you ARE the contestant with the least screentime in BFDI. And you are mean! Donut: Hey, I'm just angry sometimes! HD: I'll think about it. CAKE AT STAKE! MCA: TD won the prize again. Spin the wheel! Pocket Recovery Center or Immunity into the Merge/Firey's Tinderbox/Bugs/Ugly Face Maker ^ Pin: You don't need immunity TD, every one loves you! TD lasers the PRC. MCA: To activate it, press the red button on the back. To deactivate it, press the green button on the front. TD: OK. MCA: Now to the elimination, where someone got the most votes ever at 7, and another is eliminated at 4. The ones eliminated are... Donut and Nail! Donut got the most votes. Donut: ARE YOU KIDDING ME! You viewers are judgemental. Nail: I get MORE votes than Fat-Head! COME ON! TDA kicks them to the ED. Announcer: Fluffy Puffy is in the Elimination Dimension, since she somehow got here and is not a contestant. Now the next challenge is a cool one. There's a board with 7 hexagons. Sometimes one will go and fall for a short period into the acid. If you fall into the acid, you are recovered and you are out. Choose a team member to go for you to battle in the acid-proof hexagons. And the acid is my tears. It's also mixed with MCA's and TDA's Hammer: Basketball's fast, he can come in handy! Tune: I haven't done anything major, so how about me? Casey: Me? Wheel: I'm just going to go... Announcer: GO. The 1st hexagon falls. Wheel: Aaah! BAB '''SNATCHES '''Wheel. Wheel: Thanks! BAB: No problem. The next one goes. Casey: I have this chip for no apparent reason, so let's use it! DB: That's my line! Wheel: NO WAY! Wheel bumps Casey out. Announcer: TR is UFE. Tune: PAYBACK! Tune kicks Wheel out. Tune: Oh no! Time to kick it up! BAB kicks Tune out. Announcer: So TA gets the prize. Also, I have a surprise! 3 recommended characters out of 12 will join the game. Recommend in the comments. Contest 9 MCA: Time for CAS. CAKE AT STAKE! MCA: Pin won the prize! Spin the wheel! Immunity Token/Seeds/Bagel/Something ^ Pin: Yay! MCA: Well, YF, Cheesy, and USB, sorry to say, but you've been eliminated. YF: NOOOOOO! USB: Why Best Buddies? Cheesy: That's a load of junk! ED. Announcer: Well, now we have 27 contestants, however, we got 3 recommended characters. Baseball Cap, Cardey, and N join the game, and we will make new teams, as they are now team captains. BC, Cardey, and N are immune. N: Teams? Why I outta- N cuts Announcer in half with his sword. Woody: AAAAH! Nickel: You just killed the Gray Square! The Pocket Recovery Center gets activated by TD, and Announcer revives. Announcer: Oh well. I guess time to choose. Baseball Cap, who do you choose. Baseball Cap: Well, Baseball's not here, so I choose Nickel, Suitcase, Disco Ball, Pinecone, and Key. And also Basketball, Woody, TD, and Shieldy. Announcer: N? N: Eh, the alliance for 3 people, Marshy can buy stuff from Wal-Mart, Pin is pretty good at giving orders. Hammer, Hot Dog, and Knife are pretty athletic, and Book is smart, she can come in handy. Announcer: So the remaining ones go to Cardey's team. Cardey: At least... I didn't have to choose. Announcer: The team names are Team Bombers for BC, Team Noter for N, and Team Jack for Cardey. The next challenge is to find 5 gumballs. There are 15 hidden in the field. Find 5, and come back to me to see if you won. Baseball Cap: I say we stick together, if we do, we scan the area easier, and find the gumballs. Cardey: If we... split up, we can find them. N: I say some check each direction. Now go! Popsicley finds a gumball. Popsicley: Guys, found gumballs too? Fly Swat: I have a marble. Cupcake: I have an apple. Apple: Hey, wait, what does Hey mean? Announcer: Apple, you are not a contestant. Marshy: I got one too! N: Me, Hot Dog and Pin found some, so we got them. Jet Engine runs through, and catches the gumballs, and takes them to Announcer. Knife: He's too fast! Announcer: Jet Engine wins for Team Jack. They are in the prize ceremony. After both teams have 4 gumballs... Disco Ball: I found the last one! But it's in a small space. Pinecone kicks it to DB. Disco Ball: Yes! Now time for- N takes it. N: Not on my watch! >:D N slips on a banana peel, and then N and DB race, and the gumball keeps bouncing... and N reaches the Announcer with his gumball. Announcer: Wow, N wins for him. Contest 10 Basketball: Isn't it time for Cake At Stake? MCA: Yes it is-. CAKE AT STAKE! MCA: We went on a hiatus, but not anymore, since the lazy creator-''' 4th Wall: I just got fixed! *breaks* '''MCA: -decided to vote someone for the prize, and it was Wheel, since TD got the prize so many times before. Wheel: Yay! Bow/Food/Your Own Private Beach/Dream Island ^ Bow: WTH? Why am I here? I'm supposed to be in that no-reception mansion or something. At least I still have my- AAAAH! MCA: She isn't supposed to be here. Anyway, DB, you are safe, and everyone except Woody, Pinecone, AND Key are safe. BC: Wait, Key got 2 votes! MCA: Blue Planet voted for Key. So the tiebreaker is to run to that tree. Key: That's easy! MCA: But it's 2730-9483-02598-309584-0957903sfisudnofisudnfoiuo miles away. Key: *%$#! MCA: Go. Pinecone: EEP! MCA: Pinecone got squished, so he's disqualified AND eliminated. Go to the ED. Key: I'm gonna win this! Woody: AOJDIOJOISJIO! Key: Crap. MCA: The winner is... wait, it's a tie. Pin: Really? MCA: The 2nd tie-breaker is to die. 1st one to die by the lava stays. Go. Key: AAAAH! Woody: EEEEEEE! MCA: I see that Woody won, so he stays, and Key is e-''' N slashes the MCA. Ice Cube: N, what happened! You've become EVIL! N: YOU SHALL ALL DIE! '''Announcer: I have to make a challenge, it's to kill N, because he's evil now. 1st one to kill him will get immunity, and the other teams will be in a, well, you know. Bye-bye, it's every object for themselves. Call me when you kill N. Baseball Cap: Alright, we need to- N slices Baseball Cap, and every alliance member. N: YOU COALITS WON'T GET OUT ALIVE! Wheel: What do we do? Button: While in the haitus, I saw CTW14, and it said to analyze weaknesses of enemies. Wheel: Well, N's an explosive, right? Casey: Yes, and fire could be his weakness! Wheel: Casey, you're actually smart for o- Casey: TEST TUBE IS WATER! Button: No, she's no- Test Tube: Actually, if you watched an Over-Analyzation video, you will see that my liquid is Fluorescein, a non-toxic compound which, when dissolved in the right amount of water, is green. Knife: I *LIKED* your chemistry lesson! Test Tube: I detected sarcasm there. Nickel: Really. Woody: EEEEE! Asd... ee.. button? Button: That's me, wait... N's (SELF DESTRUCT IF N GETS TOO EVIL FOR SOME REASON) button is pressed, and everyone except Team Bombers' alive members are safe. '' Disco Ball: You did it Woody! Woody: Hero? '''Announcer: Alright, Team Bombers won, so we need a tie breaker, and I recovered everyone.' N: What happened? Suitcase: You went crazy and started killing everyone! N: I would never do that ;/ Announcer: Sheesh, talkative. The *CENSORED FOR N* is balancing a stack of marbles with your face. Go. 12 years later (not really)... Announcer: This is taking forever, and it's between 2 vs. 2 members, so we need a *CSN* *CSN*. It's to jump to the pole 1st. Go. Fan: Hup- did it with my air powers! Announcer: O.K. MCA: Choose who gets the prize and who gets eliminated. Prize? Baseball Cap Shieldy Woody Suitcase Nickel Disco Ball Basketball Jet Engine Eliminated? Fly Swat Popsicley Cupcake Book Marshmallow Pin Hot Dog Hammer Knife Disco Ball: Just to say, we're proud of you Woody, we really are. Woody: Yay... :D Thank you... Contest 11 Announcer: Sorry to say, we're rebooting this. Woody would have gotten the prize and Hammer and knife would have been eliminated. We will include more object shows, so stay tuned. Category:Camp